jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Jet
Note: This page contains information about the drivable Jet. For its non-drivable counterpart, the Stealth Jet, click here. Overview The Jet, also known as the Fighter Jet, is an aerial vehicle that was added in the Planes Update. It costs $1,000,000 in game-cash and spawns at the Military Base in addition to the runway at the Airport. In-game, the Jet appears to be a delta-winged, twin-engine multirole fighter with a gray fuselage, black windows and wheels, and light gray ailerons. The engines leave a short reddish-orange trail behind the plane. The Jet is considered the fastest mode of travel in the game, combining high top speed and acceleration with the ability to fly over terrain. The top speed is beaten by the Torpedo, Bugatti and Volt Bike. Because of its high speed and acceleration, it is advised to use the Jet as a method of escape from the Police. It has some of the fastest acceleration in the game. However, due to its inability to be spawned and the difficulty in landing the Jet, it is rather hard to use it for its intended purpose. Sky rings, once passed through with the Jet or Stunt, award small amounts of XP when used. This makes the Jet a decent way to garner some quick XP. Missiles The Missiles on the Jet are extremely effective, dealing 85 HP Damage per direct hit with 50 HP area damage. Due to the Area of Effect Trait (AoE), the Jet's missiles can do damage through walls. The Jet's missiles, however, will not incite fires. Due to the Jet being a very fast aerial vehicle, the Jet's missiles can be hard to accurately fire at a target. They cost $5,000 for a pack of 10. Missiles can only be purchased while the Jet is stopped. A new pack of missiles can only be purchased after the player completely uses their current pack. Sky Rings Main Article: Sky Rings The '''Sky Rings '''are a new feature that were added in the Planes Update. Their intention is to have planes pass through them, granting the pilot a small amount of XP. The rings themselves are scattered all across the sky, have no hitbox, and are light blue. Gallery Front.png|The front of the Jet Left.png|The left side of the Jet Right.png|The right side of the Jet Rear.png|The rear of the Jet Top.png|The top view of the Jet Missles on Jet.jpeg|The missiles on Jet Trivia * The ailerons, elevators, and rudder respond properly to input as they would in real life. ** However, pitching with the Jet will have the elevators move opposite of what they would in real life. * The Fighter Jet is supposedly based on the French Dassault Rafale and the Eurofighter Typhoon. * This is the only 1M vehicle that does not spawn at the 1M Dealership. Instead, it spawns at the Airport and the Military Base. * This was the fourth aerial vehicle added to Jailbreak, with the BlackHawk being the third, UFO being the second, and the Helicopter being the first. * Increasing mouse sensitivity may subjectively improve maneuverability. * The Jet's controls are not labeled, a trait unique to the vehicle. ** Q suppresses vertical maneuvering while letting the vehicle roll freely. ** Shift serves as a sort of handbrake, reducing take-off and stopping distance. * On 07/13/2019, the Jet's maneuverability was improved to be more sensitive and responsive to user input. * The Jet is the fourth vehicle to be equipped with a weapon (excluding Drop-Bombs), the first being the BlackHawk, the second being the SWAT Van, the third being the Wraith. * Sometimes if the jet was upside down, it gets stuck forever. * The Jet is somewhat easier to fly upside down. Category:Vehicles Category:Aerial vehicles Category:Military Category:1 Million Dollar Vehicles Category:Vehicles with a Special Ability